A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of air fans, more specifically, an assembly of centrifugal fans that are in mechanical connection with a single drive gear via a planetary gear system, and which communicate 360 degrees of air flow.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a fan assembly that includes at least two centrifugal fans that are collectively driven via a planetary gear system in connection with a single motor; wherein each centrifugal fan is partitioned within a respective portion of a housing, and which draws in air from one side of the portion of the housing and expelling air from an opposing side of the portion of the housing.
The Fernandez, Jr. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2005/0239367) discloses a combined portable fan-candy holder toy. On FIGS. 10 and 11, the candy toy includes multiple fans that are driven via planetary gears. However, the fans do not use centrifugal fans or impellers that work radially, and also do not include partitions inside of a housing.
The Schiel Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 8,167,544) discloses a rotating device to be used in a fluid in order to generate power from the moving stream of fluid in order to generate power there from. However, the rotating device does not use a single motor to drive a planetary sun gear that communicates rotational movement to a plurality of centrifugal fans that are individually partitioned within a fan housing. Moreover, the rotating device of Schiel produces energy, and is not an air fan tower.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a fan assembly that includes at least two centrifugal fans that are collectively driven via a planetary gear system in connection with a single motor; wherein each centrifugal fan is partitioned within a respective portion of a housing, and which draws in air from one side of the portion of the housing and expelling air from an opposing side of the portion of the housing. In this regard, the fan assembly having multiple centrifugal fans in mechanical connection with a planetary gear system departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.